Awkward Duizhang
by Supreme007
Summary: Bagaimana jika foto Kris yang tengah dicium oleh 2 anggota EXO tersebar luas di dunia maya? it's KrisHan and TaoRis couple. just Brothership.


**Awkward Duizhang**

**Cast: Kris, Luhan, Tao, member EXO**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Brothership, Comedy**

**Length: One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di cerita ini milik Tuhan, Authorpun milik Tuhan. Plagiator not allowed!**

**Warning: typo, gaje, alur berantakan, menghibur. Just enjoy it, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kris di hari yang cerah ini. Hari ini EXO sedang tidak ada schedule dan semuanya memilih untuk berbaring di kamar masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Kris. Memilih untuk bermalas-malasan bukan gayanya. Tapi pernyataan kontroversial itu langsung ditolak oleh anggota EXO lainnya, terutama Chen.

"Hyung, kau jangan bercanda eoh? Lebih baik kau lakukan sesuatu yang berguna di umurmu yang produktif" Chen seketika menembak langsung pernyataan Kris dengan gaya _troll_ nya. Baiklah, perkataan Chen ada benarnya juga. Tapi sekarang Kris benar-benar bosan. Hal ini bisa saja terjadi di usia diatas 20an. Krisis umur bertambah tua. Begitulah. Dan Kris bisa mati kebosanan kalau melihat anggotanya hanya tidur-tiduran.

"Ayolah, mari kita lakukan sesuatu yang seru, jangan bemalas-malasan seperti ini! Suho-ya, tolong kau suruh yang lain untuk bangun!" Kris mendorong punggung Suho berkali-kali. Tapi Suho hanya menepis tangan Kris. Suho yang biasanya dapat ia andalkan, tiba-tiba tertular virus malas dari anggota yang lain. Hal ini membuat Kris sedikit kecewa.

"Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini? Apa kalian sudah tak semangat hidup, eoh?" Ucap Kris mulai frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak surai abu-abunya, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Chanyeol. Benar. Chanyeol, si _happy virus_. Mungkin ia bisa mengandalkan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Chanyeol-ah! Bangun dan lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk kami!" Ucap Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Kris mengembangkan senyumnya ketika Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Kris dengan mata sayu dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Yak hyung, kau ini kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling suka bermalas-malasan, kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Lakukanlah sendiri, aku sedang tidak mood!" Perkataan Chanyeol benar-benar menghantam mentalnya. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Dan pernyataannya yang lebih menusuk dari Chen. Kris akan mengingat itu sampai ia mati.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Mencoba mencari kegiatan yang menyenangkan di sekeliling dorm. Membaca? Ah Kris tidak terlalu suka kalau matanya disuruh melihat deretan huruf-huruf kecil. Itu hanya akan membuatnya pusing dan mengantuk. Main game? Kris tidak terlalu jago bermain game. Ia akan membanting sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya jika ia kalah bermain game. Bermain dengan Ace? Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan, akan tetapi ia baru ingat kalau Ace baru saja ia _laundry _karena semalam Lay mengunakannya sebagai alas untuk tidur dan tanpa ia sadari ketika ia mencium tubuh Ace -yang merupakan ritual Kris saat bangun tidur- , ia merasakan aroma yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Spontan ia melempar Ace karena shock boneka yang biasanya beraroma strawberry tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aroma cairan air liur. Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Kris merinding. Ia belum menghukum Lay. Ia masih merencanakan balas dendam untuknya.

Oke, balik ke masalah Kris mencari kesenangan di sekeliling dorm, Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Melihat acara di layar persegi itu, apakah ada berita tentang dia. Sambil menyiapkan kudapan yang ia ambil dari lemari makan dorm EXO K -Karena Kris tidak ingin mengurangi pasokan camilan dorm EXO M-, ia mulai memencet tombol hijau di remotenya. Mencari-cari channel yang menayangkan acara musik karena pasti disana ada penampilan EXO, dan tentu saja dirinya. Kris menyantap snack yang ada di tangannya sambil menonton acara musik, namun ia menyadari bahwa EXO tidak tampil dia acara itu. Hal ini membuat Kris mendengus kesal.

"Ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Ini tak lebih dari aktivitas bermalas-malasan" Kris mematikan TV dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Melemparkan bungkus snack -yang isinya sudah meluncur indah di dalam lambungnya- ke segala arah. Ia ingin tidur, tapi ia tidak mengantuk. Semalam ia dipaksa Xiumin untuk mencoba kopi buatannya. Karena ketagihan, Kris sampai menghabiskan kopi espresso itu sampai 7 cangkir. Sudah cukup. Kris tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Sebab itulah sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa tidur seperti member lainnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!" Kali ini kebosanan Kris sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Setelah berfikir lama, ia memutuskan bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka isi lemari es dan mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia mencoba untuk memasak. Baiklah, ini memasak. Seorang Kris memasak?

"Sepertinya ketika aku melihat Kyungsoo, memasak bukan hal yang sulit. Tinggal mengupas ini, memotong ini, mencampur ini dan ini dan selesai. Baiklah, kau pasti bisa, Wu Yi Fan! Kau bisa tunjukkan bakat barumu selain melukis dan menggambar!" Kris menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kalau di komik-komik manga, mungkin sekarang tubuh Kris dipenuhi oleh api yang sangat membara. Semangatnya tak terkalahkan oleh musim dingin yang menaungi kota Seoul.

"Baiklah aku siap!"

Kris menyiapkan peralatan masaknya dan mulai memakai celemek. Ia melakukannya sambil menge_rap_. Hal yang sangat Kris sukai. Ia tak lupa memasang earphone di sebelah telinganya. Memutar lagu dan ikut larut di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, ternyata memasak seseru ini, yeah!" Kris terlihat ,memainkan pisau di tangannya bak seorang chef. Ia mulai mengiris lobak, bawang, wortel. Potongan yang berantakan dan dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Kalaupun bahan-bahan tadi akan ia masak, itu tidak akan membuatnya matang sempurna.

Setelah memotong semua bahan dasarnya, Kris mulai kebingungan. Ia bingung apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini. Ia juga bingung bumbu-bumbu apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk memasak bahan makanan ini. Dan paling parah, ia juga bingung sebenarnya ia ingin memasak apa. Kris melemparkan pisaunya. Memukul kepalanya sendiri dan menatap iba kearah bahan makanan ia ia potong-potong secara tidak manusiawi.

"Kukira aku punya bakat memasak. Ternyata aku hanya seorang pria tampan yang punya keahlian menggambar." Kris melepaskan celemek jingganya dan melemparkan asal. Ia juga membuang semua bahan makanan ia telah ia buat untuk bereksperimen ke tempat sampah. Kalau sampai Kyungsoo mengetahui kalau ia membuang-buang makanan, ia pasti marah besar. Jadi ia memutuskan membungkusnya ke kantong plastik hitam agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Sambil berjalan lemas, ia menuju kembali ke sofa. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang panjang sambil meletakkan lengannya di dahinya.

"Benar kata Chen, seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna di umurku yang bertambah tua. Orang-orang juga mana mungkin hanya melihat wajah tampanku." Kris tersenyum pahit. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 11, member lain belum ada yang mencoba bangun dari mimpi mereka. Kris benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merasa kesepian seperti ini. Itu hanya mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang berada jauh di China. Kris hanya tidak mau ia menjadi pria melankolis. Ia juga tidak ingin membuang begitu saja predikat 'cool guy' nya.

Tiba-tiba Kris mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menegakkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang bangun. Ia melihat sesosok pria yang tak begitu tinggi tapi memiliki mata yang berkilau dan wajah yang sangat _charming_.

"Eoh, Luhan?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia hanya tidak menduga Luhan akan bangun pertama. Karena biasanya Luhanlah yang bangun paling telat.

"Eoh kau Kris" Luhan menguap beberapa kali. Ia juga mulai melakukan _stretching _ringan. Sepertinya kegiatan tidurnya telah membuat tubuhnya segar kembali. Kris melihat Luhan pergi menuju lemari es dan mengambil minuman ion. Ia menegak habis minumannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sekilas Kris khawatir, apakah Luhan menyadari kalau ia membuang bahan makanan yang gagal ia masak di tempat sampah. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak peduli dan ia langsung berjalan menuju Kris. Kris terlihat menghela nafas lega.

Luhan duduk disamping Kris dan mulai menyalakan TV dengan remote yang berada d tangannya. Untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, mereka berdua tak berbicara sepatahkatapun. Luhan hanya fokus pada acara televisi dan Kris fokus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau berakting seolah-olah tidak ada orang disampingmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku berbicara, eoh?!" Kris mulai nampak emosi. Tapi Luhan hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan _innocent_.

"Eoh, mian Kris-ya. Aku kira kau sedang tidak ingin aku ajak bicara" Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Kau aneh!"

Entah kenapa sudah lama Kris merasa jauh dari Luhan. Padahal dulu, waktu album pertama MAMA, mereka sangat dekat. Tapi setelah Luhan mengenal seorang Xiumin, ia mulai jauh dari Kris. Kris yang merasakan perubahan Luhan juga mulai merasa sebal. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mulai dekat dengan Tao. Tao dan Luhan sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama. Mereka sama-sama masih _childish. _Kris jujur sangat suka dengan orang yang bersifat kekanak-kanakkan. Ia akan mencurahkan kasih sayang padanya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Luhan sedikit lebih tua darinya, tapi sampai sekarang kasih sayang Kris pada Luhan tak berkurang.

"Tumben kau bangun paling awal. Kenapa?" Kris mencoba membuka pembicaraan pada Luhan yang tengah serius menonton televisi. Luhan yang mendengar suara Kris langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa pusing jika aku tidur terlalu lama. Kemarin malam aku tidur paling awal" Jelas Luhan. Berbeda dengan Kris, Kris yang terjaga semalaman dan sampai sekarang ia belum tidur. Ia juga tak kunjung merasa mengantuk karena kopi sialan itu.

"Ahh, andai aku bisa tidur. Tapi sayang aku belum mengantuk" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum pahit. Melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat tidak segar, Luhan mulai khawatir. Apakah temannya satu rumpun itu sedang tidak sehat.

"Apa kau sakit, eoh? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap mata Kris yang mulai muncul lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, persis seperti Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna sekarang. Aku tak ingin bermalas-malasan ketika aku membuka mataku"

Mendengarnya, Luhan mulai tertawa. Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Luhan. Apa yang lucu dari perkataannya barusan? Pikirnya.

"Ahahaha, seorang Kris tidak menyukai bermalas-malasan? Hei sadarlah, kau adalah orang paling pemalas di EXO. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata sebaliknya? Apa kau sedang tidak dalam alam bawah sadarmu, eoh?" Ejek Luhan. Kris merasa tersinggung. Walaupun itu benar, setidaknya Luhan tidak menertawakannya.

"Diamlah! Kau berisik!" Kris melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Luhan. Tapi Luhan belum berhenti tertawa, sehingga Kris pun juga ikut tersenyum. Ekspresi Luhan saat tertawa benar-benar lucu. Kris juga tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"yak Kris! Kenapa kau ikut tertawa eoh?" Tanya Luhan heran sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kau kalau tertawa jelek sekali, Luhan-ah!" Jawab Kris sambil terus tertawa. Tapi sekarang Luhan lah yang mulai merasa jengkel. Ia tak mau disebut jelek.

"Hei, aku tidak jelek! Aku tampan!"

"Baiklah kau tampan, tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku" Kris membanggakan diri. Luhan hanya mencibir. Dia tidak ingin meladeni kata-kata Kris. Yang ada Kris akan tambah membanggakan dirinya. Luhan hanya malas mendengar itu lagi.

"Terserah kau saja tuan tampan. Terus, sekarang kau akan melakukan apa agar kau tidak hanya bermalas-malasan seperti hanya duduk disini?" Tanya Luhan sarkatis. Kris menatap langit-langit dan berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu jika sendiri, mungkin bersama Luhan ia bisa melakukan kegiatan yang berguna.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau ada ide?" Tanya Kris balik. Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Hei, aku yang bertanya padamu, Kris. Tapi hmmm… apa sebaiknya yang akan kita lakukan?" Luhan terlihat berfikir sampai pada akhirnya ia menjentikkan jarinya dan menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah aku tahu! Kita bermain sepak bola saja!" Jawab Luhan girang. Tapi tidak dengan Kris. Dia kurang suka sepak bola, ehm maksudnya tidak suka sepak bola.

"Mana mungkin kita bermain sepak bola hanya berdua." Kris berdalih. Ia tidak hanya tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Mungkin kalau Luhan mengajaknya untuk pergi shopping, Kris akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Luhan terlihat kecewa. Ia ingin bermain sepak bola. Andai Xiumin sekarang bangun, ia pasti mengajaknya bermain.

"Luhan-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kris membuka suaranya. Mendengar itu, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris. Kris terlihat susah untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya. Tapi ia harus menanyakan pada Luhan daripada ia harus mati penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sekarang lebih dekat dengan Xiumin? Dulu kau kemana-mana selalu denganku kan? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku atau memang dari awal kau tidak suka berada di dekatku?" Akhirnya Kris mengatakan juga. Ia tidak mau memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama. Ia hanya merasa kehilangan sosok sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Kris melihat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kris? Aku tak pernah membencimu, sungguh! Dan aku tak pernah berniat menjauhimu. Hanya saja, eung…" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan alasannya kenapa ia sekarang tidak dekat dengan Kris lagi. Tapi ia urung mengatakannya. Jika ia mengatakan sebenarnya, akan ada hati yang tersakiti.

"Ah, sudahlah itu tak penting sekarang. Kita bisa bangun dari awal lagi Kris." Ucap Luhan mantap. Ia memang merasa bersalah pada Kris. Ia tak menduga Kris masih memikirkan hal itu. Luhan juga sedikit tersentuh karena Kris belum melupakannya.

"Maksudnya bangun dari awal?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pernyataan Luhan sedikit ambigu. Dan ia tidak mau memecahkan teka-teki yang dibuat Luhan. Luhan terlihat tersenyum pada Kris. Dan itu membuat Kris semakin tak mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan padamu. Tapi sebelumnya mana ponselmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menengadahkan tangannya kearah Kris. Kris menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan dan langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Kita akan mengambil selca berdua!" Teriak Luhan kegirangan. Kris membulatkan mata dan bibirnya tak percaya.

"Kau tahu, kita jarang mengambil selca berdua."

"Maka dari itu, kita harus buat kenangan berdua, Kris! Kita akan tunjukkan kembalinya KrisLu couple! Kajja!"

Luhan menarik Kris mendekatinya dan meng_capture _wajah mereka berdua di layar ponsel Kris.

"Ayolah Kris, mana ekspresimu?" Tanya Luhan kesal karena Kris memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah, karena aku adalah seorang 'cool guy' aku akan menunjukkanmu wajah seorang duizhang yang keren" Ucap Kris tanpa mengurangi rasa percaya dirinya. Luhan hanya tersenyum memandang Kris. Kris tak pernah berubah.

"Lihatlah, Luhan. Aku benar-benar tampan" Kris menunjukkan wajah terkerennya. Sedangkan Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Kris dan menampakkan senyummnya yang menawan.

"Baiklah, Kris. Aku akan hitung sampai tiga. Satu dua tiga!"

CUP

Dengan cepat Luhan mencium pipi Kris dan menjepretnya. Kris hanya tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang membentuk huruf V tanda _peace_ dan tersenyum.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Kris. Kita mulai dari awal. Aku akan menghidupkan kembali KrisLu couple yang sempat tenggelam." Ucap Luhan sambil memencet sesuatu di ponsel Kris. Kris masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tahu, hal ini akan menyakiti hati seseorang, tapi melakukan ini sekali-kali juga tak apa kan? Semoga dia juga mengerti kalau aku dan kau tak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja" Luhan masih saja terus berbicara. Kris yang tidak bisa menangkap maksud Luhanpun tergelitik untuk bertanya pada si pemilik wajah _baby face_ itu.

"Coba kau jelaskan maksud perkataanmu padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dan kau, jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku!" Ancam Kris sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di pipi Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak merespon. Ia masih asyik dengan ponsel milik Kris.

"Hei, kalau aku bertanya kau harus jawab! Dan apa yang kau ketik di ponselku?" Kris akhirnya menyadari kegiatan Luhan yang sedang mengutak atik ponselnya. Ia melihat kearah layar ponselnya dan ia melihat halaman weibo terbuka. Dan itu adalah weibo milik Luhan.

"yak! Kenapa kau membuka akun weibomu di ponselku?!" Tanya Kris sedikit emosi.

"Aku sudah membagikan foto kita berdua tadi di akun weibo milikku. Sekarang kau tahu maksudku kan, duizhang?" Ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Kris. Kris terlihat sangat shock. Ia langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Luhan.

"Kemarikan! Aku akan menghapusnya!" Kris menarik dengan kasar, tapi Luhan tidak begitu saja menyerahkan ponsel Kris. Dan benar saja, sekarang mereka sedang dalam aksi tarik menarik ponsel Kris.

"Kris kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan atau kau kupukul!"

"Kau itu yang kenapa Luhan! Kau menyebarkan foto aneh!"

"Itu bagus Kris. Kau akan makin terkenal setelah ini!"

"Aku tidak ingin terkenal dengan cara seperti ini, kau tahu!"

"Apa salahnya dengan foto seperti ini? Kita hanya memberikan _fan service_!"

"_Fan service _katamu?! Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran, Xi Luhan!"

Perang antara mereka berdua belum berakhir sampai disini. Kris mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Luhan dan menguncinya agar tidak bergerak. Tapi Luhan tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia menggelitiki tulang rusuk Kris dengan sebelah tangannya hingga Kris mulai tertawa dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai lemas.

"yak, hentikan Luhan! Kumohon!"

Kris yang mulai lemas langsung jatuh dan terbaring di sofa. Teriakan memohon dari Kris tak juga ditanggapi oleh Luhan. Ia terus menggelitiki Kris. Luhan berada diatas tubuh Kris sekarang dan tetap melakukan aksinya. Ia tertawa melihat wajah tersiksa Kris.

"Hei baiklah, aku tidak akan menghapusnya, tapi tolong hentikan! Kau jangan membuatku ngompol di celana!" Wajah Kris mulai berkeringat dan ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata menahan geli.

"Kris gege! Luhan gege! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Suara itu seketika menghentikan kegiatan konyol mereka berdua. Luhan sangat kenal suara itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pasti sekarang dia sedang berfikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya dan Kris. Mengingat posisi mereka yang terlihat ehmm, kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri.

"Eoh, Tao-ya! Tolong gegemu ini! Luhan mulai liar!" Sahut Kris. Mendengarnya Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Kris mengatakan kata-kata sefrontal itu.

"Ah Tao-ya! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan! Kami hanya bercanda saja" Bela Luhan. Ia melihat ekspresi Tao yang kecewa dan sedih. Benar, Tao tidak suka seorangpun yang menyentuh Kris seintens ini, terutama Luhan yang melakukannya.

"Luge, kukira kau sudah paham dengan apa yang kita bicarakan dulu." Ucap Tao dingin dengan wajah emosinya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Kris yang melihat percakapan mereka berdua hanya menatap bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan darinya.

Tao langsung berjalan menuju kearah Luhan dan Kris. Ia menarik kasar tangan Luhan sehingga tubuhnya tidak lagi berada diatas Kris dan membangunkan Kris yang tengah berbaring lemas.

"Gege, kau tak apa-apa?" Ucap Tao khawatir pada Kris. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Ia masih memandang Luhan yang sedikit menunduk. Ia melihat mimik muka Luhan yang terlihat bersalah. Hal itu membuat Kris makin penasaran.

Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melihat Luhan sedang memegang ponsel milik Kris. Ia heran kenapa bisa ponsel Kris berada di tangan Luhan padahal Kris paling tidak suka ponselnya dipinjam member lain. Dari situlah timbul kecurigaan di benak Tao.

"Luge, bukankah yang ditanganmu itu ponsel milik Kris hyung?"

"Eoh, ini ya? i..iyaa…" Jawab Luhan kikuk. Tao mengerenyitkan dahinya dan mulai merebut ponsel Kris dari genggaman Luhan. Luhan terlihat pasrah terus mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali dan menatap Tao sedang melihat apa yang ada di layar ponsel Kris.

"Eoh? Bukannya ini weibo milikmu, gege? Dan apa ini?" Tao seketika membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Dia menatap Luhan dan Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. Foto Luhan mencium Kris menyebar di weibo dan pastinya sekarang juga sudah menyebar ke jaringan internet di seluruh dunia.

"yak gege! Apa kalian gila?! Mengupload foto seperti ini di media sosial?!" Teriak Tao penuh emosi. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia tak terima jika Luhan melakukannya pada Kris. Dan lebih sebalnya lagi, di foto itu terlihat Kris tersenyum tanpa ada penolakan terhadap sikap Luhan yang terkesan berani.

"Eoh, itu.. Kata Luhan itu cuma _fan service_. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Hehe" Jawab Kris kikuk. Ia juga sebenarnya enggan jika foto itu tersebar di internet. Takut imagenya sebagai 'cool guy' turun. Katanya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka! Kau normal kan? Mereka akan berfikir kalau kau dan Luge itu pacaran!"

"Itu hanya sementara saja, Tao. Tidak akan bertahan lama. Percaya padaku. Dulu aku juga pernah mencium Xiumin. Dan menurutku itu wajar karena kita hanya memberikan _fanservice" _Jelas Luhan. Ia tak ingin Tao salah sangka padanya. Mendengarnya, Kris mengangguk semangat tanda ia setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan.

"Hmm. Baiklah. Kalian kumaafkan. Tapi setelah ini aku akan melakukan seperti yang Luge lakukan pada Kris gege!" Ucap Tao semangat. Tapi tidak dengan Kris dan Luhan yang tengah saling tatap tak percaya. Menurutnya bersama dengan Luhan saja membuat imagenya turun apalagi ia akan melakukannya lagi bersama Tao. Ia merasa ia benar-benar kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai pria sejati.

"Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Kumohon" Gumam Kris putus asa.

**EPILOGUE**

"Kyaaa! Kris melakukannya lagi! Kali ini ia bersama Tao!" Teriak seorang gadis belia berseragam sekolah. Teman-temannya yang saat itu tengah nongkrong di sebuah cafe langsung menuju ke sumber suara itu. Para gadis-gadis yang sangat mengidolakan EXO itu langsung berbinar-binar melihat foto yang ada di akun weibo milik temannya. Mereka juga tak kalah keras menjerit bahagia.

"Ada apa dengan Kris sekarang? Kemarin dengan Luhan dan sekarang dengan Tao. Apakah mereka terjebak dalam cinta segitiga?" Ucap salah satu gadis berkacamata yang ada diantara sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang ber _fangirling_ ria.

"Eoh, kalau menurutku Kris sedang mengubah imagenya. Dari pria cool menjadi pria hangat. Oh so sweet~" Salah seorang gadis yang memakai riasan tebal juga ikut berkomentar.

"Entah kenapa kalau menurutku ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa saat bersama Tao. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia melakukannya dengan hati." Semua kawannyapun mengangguk setuju. Dari foto yang diunggah dari weibo milik Tao, terlihat Kris berwajah tanpa ekspresi ketika Tao mencium pipi tirusnya. Berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan. Karena Luhan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kris sedangkan Tao melakukannya karena ia memang merencanakannya dari awal dan tentunya Kris mengetahui rencana Tao, secara Tao mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan.

"Kurasa sebenarnya Kris dan Luhan memang sama-sama suka. Tapi Tao yang menjadi orang ketiga!"

"Iya aku setuju!"

"Aku tidak setuju! Kris Tao the real couple!" Salah satu teman merekapun berinterupsi. Gadis yang kelihatannya merupakan Taoris Shipperpun mencoba menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Sekarang tidak lagi, Eun soo-ah! Kris Luhan lah yang benar-benar real! Kau tidak bisa membedakan apa orang yang melakukan dengan terpaksa dengan yang tulus!" Sanggah salah satu teman Eun Soo. Eun Soo, begitulah tadi temannya memanggilnya hanya cemberut sambil memandangi foto Tao dan Kris.

"Ahh ini benar-benar kisah yang romantis. Seorang princess Lulu yang mencairkan sikap dingin seorang Kris, si 'cool guy'. Mari kita buat kisahnya!"

Oke, akhirnya para fans merekapun puya pendapat yang berbeda. Memulai cerita yang mereka ciptakan sendiri untuk para idolnya walaupun itu belum tentu benar. Terkadang imajinasi mereka benar-benar membuat EXO sedikit shock. Tak semua yang mereka pikirkan itu benar dan tak jarang pula ada yang benar, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

**Sementara itu di dorm EXO**

"Apa ini? Kenapa sekarang banyak sekali KrisLu shipper! Bahkan lebih banyak dari Taoris!" Teriak Tao saat membuka beberapa fansite EXO di tabnya. Ia benar-benar emosi sekarang. Semua usahanya ternyata sia-sia. Ia ingin mengalahkan Luhan. Pasti. Tapi ternyata nasib beruntung tak datang padanya. Kris yang melihat perubahan wajah Tao pun segera menjauh darinya ketika ia duduk disampingnya.

"Gege! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus tersenyum dan kelihatan natural. Kenapa ekspresimu seperti ini hah?!" Protes Tao saat Kris mulai beranjak dari sofa. Kris melonjak kaget ketika Tao menyadari aksi kaburnya.

"Eoh, aku sudah mencoba senatural mungkin. Jadi jangan salahkan wajahku." Ucap Kris mencoba tenang.

"Setidaknya ekspresimu juga harus sama saat kau berfoto dengan Luge!"

"Dia menjebakku, kau tahu? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Tao-ya. Aku berekspresi seperti itu bukan berarti aku tak menyayangimu, Tao-ya. Aku menyayangimu, dan jangan pernah berfikir aku membeda-bedakanmu dengan Luhan. Rasa sayangku padamu dan Luhan itu sama." Ucap Kris panjang lebar.

Tao hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tak mau gegenya ini direbut oleh siapapun. Terdengar posesif memang. Tapi ia merasa hanya Kris lah yang dapat mengerti sifatnya. Selalu bersikap sabar walaupun dia sedang uring-uringan. Ya seperti kejadian sekarang. Akhirnya Tao menyadari kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini pada Kris. Ia tahu Kris menyayanginya dan berusaha untuk menjaganya.

Tao menarik tangan Kris sehingga Kris terduduk lagi di sofa. Ia memeluk tubuh Kris dan meluapkan semua rasa penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku, gege. Aku selama ini sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti terbebani dengan sikapmu yang terkesan egois dan kekanak-kanakan. Dui bu qi..." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Kris merasa tersentuh. Ia hanya tak menyangka Tao dapat bersikap dewasa seperti ini. Kris tersenyum dan perlahan mengusap rambut blonde Tao.

"Baiklah. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi kau jangan membenci Luhan, arra? Kita adalah EXO. Harus saling menyayangi satu sama lain." Ucap Kris bijak. Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia juga menyadari kalau selama ini sikapnya kurang baik terhadap Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf pada Luge. Aku sangat menyesal atas sikapku selama ini padanya. Kuharap ia akan memaafkanku" Ucap Tao tulus sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dari belakang. Ia sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Eoh, Luge?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah polos Tao. Ia mulai duduk disamping Tao dan menggenggam tangan Tao.

"Luge, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku bersikap tidak menyenangkan padamu. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan semua sikap burukku padamu. Aku janji tak akan mengulangi lagi" Ucap Tao sambil menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Tao.

"Aku memaafkanmu karena aku menyayangimu, Tao-ya. Aku juga meminta maaf atas foto itu. Ehmm.. aku benar-benar…" Ucap Luhan tapi tiba-tiba Tao memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang itu lagi, Luge. Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena masalah itu. Itu cuma emosi sesaatku. Yah walaupun sekarang kau dengan Kris gege sudah menjadi the best couple di beberapa fansite EXO" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa tapi masih menampakkan senyumannya. Kris dan Luhanpun tertawa.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali kita buat suasana baru" Ucap Kris. Seketika mereka langsung tenggelam dalam tawa.

Benar.

Terkadang anggota EXO sesekali memiliki masalah. Tapi yakinlah, bahwa masalah itu tak akan menjadikannya membenci satu sama lain. Karena semua masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya bukan? Dan ternyata seorang duizhang seperti Kris juga bisa bersikap bijak walaupun ia terkenal dengan kekonyolan alaminya dan tentu saja sifat malasnya yang tak bisa mengalahkan siapapun. Tapi percayalah, setiap orang pasti punya sisi baik dan buruk. Tak terkecuali seorang Kris.

**Happy Ending (?)**

Hahaha! Maaf author bikin FF geje. Ini terinspirasi dari sifat Kris sendiri. Menurut author sifat Kris itu unik, jadi author agak bingung kalo bikin karakter Kris jadi cowok cool. Karena Kris lebih cocok jadi karakter cowok koplak hahaha *ketawa bareng upin ipin* but, apapun itu review juseyo reader yang baik *hmm modus* hehe #bow


End file.
